


Isang Libo(n)g Gabi

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO!Kyungsoo, Dirty Talks, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, M/M, Mekaniko!Jongin, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, from twitter, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Gabi na at pauwi na ang CEO na si Kyungsoo nang umulan ng malakas dahilan para tumirik ang kotse nito. Sakto namang malapit lang siya sa shop ng mekanikong si Jongin."Magkano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos.Bumaba naman ang tingin ni Jongin sa pwet nito at ngumisi. "Isang gabi lang."





	1. Only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to continue this from twitter to AO3.

Sa pagtapak pa lang ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng opisina ay agad nang tumahimik ang lahat.

Ganun ka-powerful ang baklang ito.

Bukod kasi sa siya ang CEO ng kompanyang ipinama na sakaniya ng tatay niya ay napaka sungit at distant talaga niyang tao.

Tanging ang secretary na si Jongdae at ang best friend na si Baekhyun lang ang may alam ng totoo niyang ugali, syempre bukod sa family. 

Naglakad si Kyungsoo sa gitna at agad nagsi-ayos ang kanyang mga employee. 

Wow. Ang kaninang mga nagchichismisan at meron pa ngang iba na pinag-uusapan ang magaspang daw niyang ugali ay nagsitahimik din.

Tanging ang tunog lang na nanggagaling sa yapak nito ang naririnig sa buong paligid. Mga nakayuko ang empleyado at si Jongdae lamang ang taas noong naglalakad maliban kay Kyungsoo, syempre mayabang siya, close niya ang CEO eh. 

Pinsan kasi ito ng bff na si Baekhyun. 

Nang makarating sa harap ng elevator ay saktong bumukas ito at nagsitabi ang mga empleyadong kabado na nasa loob, mga hindi malaman kung ano ang gagawin.

"Labas." tipid at cold na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero dahil nga sa sobrang powerful niya ay parang mga robot na nagsigalaw ang mga empleyado at kanya-kanyang labas, ginawa nila ang lahat para hindi matamaan at mabangga ang CEO nilang nakatayo pa talaga sa gitna.

Ang tibay talaga. Nakangisi lang naman si Jongdae na pinapanood ang mga ito. 

Minsan talaga feeling ni Jongdae siya ang boss. 

Nang mawalan ng tao sa loob ng elevator ay naglakad na si Kyungsoo paloob pero bago pa siya tuluyang makapasok ay may humila ng braso niya.

"B-babe! Let's talk!" tarantang sabi ng ex-boyfriend niya na si Seonho. 

Tinignan naman siya ni Kyungsoo mula ulo hanggang paa pabalik sa taas.

Tinging nandidiri. 

"Get your filthy hands off me." plain na sabi nito pero hindi pa rin inalis ni Seonho ang kamay niya habang nakatingin lang naman ang lahat sakaniya.

Wow.

What a scene. 

May ka-something pala ang boss nilang ubod ng arte, madikitan lang ng taong hindi niya ka-level ay parang mahihimatay na. 

Pinasadahan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang mga empleyado na pinanonood sila at parang automatic nang tignan niya ang mga ito ay nagsigalaw sila at pinagpatuloy ang trabaho.

"Please, let me explain.." nagmamakaawang sabi ni Seonho pero hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo, instead he looked at Jongdae at tinanguan ito.

Nagets naman kaagad ni Jongdae ang ibig nitong sabihin at tinawag nito ang guard.

"Kuya, pakilabas na ang lalaking 'to! Tignan niyo oh, amoy alak pa. Hindi dapat kayo nagpapapasok ng mga ganyan." pag-iinarte ni Jongdae.

Dinampot naman ng guard ang lalaki at dinala palabas. Nagpupumiglas pa ito pero wala ring nagawa. 

Kyungsoo smirked. 

Yes, nagkaron sila ng relasyon, minahal niya, but that doesn't mean na porket may feelings siya dito ay pwede na siyang loko-lokohin at gaguhin.

He can always get over with those kind of people. 

Kayang-kayang niyang maghanap ng kapalit in just one snap of his fingers.

Duh?

He's Kyungsoo Doh and everyone is head over heels for him. Well, except for his close friends.

Yeah.

Ew lang.

 

After a very tiring and long day sa office ay sa wakas natapos din. Kyungsoo stretched his arms and neck, sobrang nakakapagod. 

Gusto na lang niyang mahiga na lang ngayon. May mini room siya sa loob ng office niya para if he wants to rest, may mapupuntahan siya pero never naman siyang nag-overnight doon.

Duh, ang laki-laki ng building nila. Anong malay niya kung anong meron don tuwing gabi? 

Kaya naman tumayo na siya after he checked the time. Si Jongdae? Ayun, maagang nag-out dahil anniversary nila ng jowa nitong si Minseok. That explains kung bakit pagod na pagod si Kyungsoo ngayon. Wala kasi siyang katulong. 

After standing up, he took his car keys and cardigan na naka-hang sa isang hook sa wall.

He never wore coat. Palaging cardigan na he often pairs with a turtleneck long sleeve blouse.

Wala lang. Yun kasi ang bagay sakaniya.

He knows he's sexy kahit anong isuot, sadyang sa ganung outfit lang siya mas angat tapos ipapartner niya rin sa very tight leather jeans.

My god. 

He and his ass are a total neck breaker. 

Nang makalabas sa office ay tumahimik nanaman ang mga employees. Sanay na siya. Palagi namang ganun. 

Hindi niya pinansin ang mga bumabati sakaniya, sanay na rin naman ang mga ito na palaging iniignore niya lang.

He walked gracefully until makarating sa elevator na saktong walang tao. He pushed the BP button which means basement parking at mabilis naman siyang nakababa. 

May reserved spot ang kotse niya. Pagkababa pa lang ng elevator ay sasalubong na agad sakaniya. He opened the door at saka sumakay. 

He hopes walang traffic. Gusto na talaga niyang makauwi at matulog. 

***

Nasa gitna nang highway si Kyungsoo nang biglang bumagsak ang ulan. Hindi naman niya pinansin dahil may kotse naman siya until bigla itong tumigil sa pag-andar.

Fck.

Don't tell him nasiraan siya? Tumirik ang maserati niya.

No way!

He took the umbrella na nasa likod at lumabas ng sasakyan.

B*llsh*t na ulan 'to.

Bakit ngayon pa?!

He tried checking his car pero balewala rin, hindi niya naman alam kung paano ito aayusin or gagalawin.

He took his phone inside his pocket at sinubukang tawagan si Jongdae pero bago pa niya mapindot ang call ay naalala niya ang anniversary nila ng boyfriend nito, hindi naman siya ganun ka-sama para sirain ang date nila. He tried calling his best friend, Baekhyun, at first ring hindi ito sumagot until nakaabot pa ng second call, 3rd ring bago sagutin.

"H-hello... ugh..." sabi ng tao sa kabilang linya.

"Baby, d-drop that call please. I'm c-cumming..." rinig niya sa boses ng pinsan niyang si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya.

Hindi na inantay pa ni Kyungsoo na may sabihin pa si Baekhyun, binaba na niya ito kaagad.

Kadiri!

Mga baboy! 

He scanned his contacts at tanging nakita niya bukod sa parents niya ay ang number ni Seonho. 

Nagdalawang isip siya kung tatawagan niya ba nang biglang namatay ang phone niya.

What the hell?!

Dead batt? Kung sobrang minamalas ka nga naman talaga.

Nasipa na lang niya ang gulong ng kotse niya and was about to hop inside his car para hindi na siya mabasa pa nang biglang may lalaking humawak sa wrist niya.

Geez. 

Ang warm ng kamay pero basa. Galing siguro sa ulan.

Mabilis niyang tinignan ang lalaki at halos malaglag ang panga niya dahil oh shit lang, those guns, that six pack abs! 

He means, hello?! Basa na nga eh, gabi na tapos the guy really had the guts na ilabas ang katawan niya.

At this time of the night?!

"May problema ba dito?" the stranger asked.

Kyungsoo gulped as he looked away, tinalsik niya rin ang kamay ng lalaki.

"Get your hands off me. Who told you to touch me like that?" mataray na tanong niya.

Nakita niya ang pagsmirk ng lalaki at ang pagcrossed arms nito.

Wow. Unbothered talaga siya sa ulan.

Feeling ata ni kuya ay nasa photoshoot siya. 

Well, he's hot. Honest lang siya kaya he admitted 'yun pero hindi sapat 'yun para mag-usap sila.

The guy looks like a goons. Hindi mapagkakatiwalaan. 

Napansin niyang the guy is checking him out kaya inirapan niya ito ulit at hinawakan ang handle ng car door para sana pumasok nang biglang maglakad ang lalaki papunta sa harap ng kotse and he opened the hood. 

"Hey!" 

"Mekaniko ako. Baka kailangan mo lang naman ng tulong ko, mister sungit? Or kung ayaw mo edi sige, mastuck ka rito." sabi ng lalaki at ibababa na sana pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"W-wait. I didn't know, okay?" he wiped the imaginary sweat sa noo niya. 

Nastress siya eh, bakit ba?

"Fine. Fix my car. I'm willing to pay kahit magkano. Just fix it." he told the stranger.

Tinanguan naman siya nito bago maglip bite.

Kanina niya pa pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo mula sa repair shop nila na malapit lang at ang una niyang napansin ay ang pwet nito.

Matambok.

'Yari ka sakin.'

Habang kung ano-anong ginagalaw at pinaggagagawa ng mekaniko sa sasakyan ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya maiwasang hindi mapatingin sa mga braso nitong nagfflex in every moves. 

In fairness naman, ang ganda ng katawan. Mukhang expert ang mga kamay sa galawan. 

Nasa loob na sila ngayon ng malaking repair shop. Jongin towed Kyungsoo's car and Kyungsoo is currently sitting sa couch kung san may aircon pero it's off now, hindi na rin pina-open ni Kyungsoo kasi malamig, it's a waiting room habang kita niya ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa labas through transparent glass. 

Ilang minuto lang din ang nakalipas when Jongin stretched his arms para ibaba na ang hood ng kotse and shit lang kasi Kyungsoo unintentionally bit his lip.

Bakit kasi ganun? Sobrang toned ng muscles at abs. 

Sarap?

Halos batukan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Ano bang iniisip niya?! 

Umiwas nalang siya ng tingin nang mapansing lumingon na si Jongin sakaniya. He pretended he's busy with his phone kahit patay naman na kasi dead batt, hindi tuloy niya nakita ang pagsmirk ni Jongin.

Bago pumunta si Jongin kung san nandun si Kyungsoo, pinasadahan niya muna ng tingin ang kabuoan nito. 

Someone is really inviting and the thought of squeezing that big plump ass and touching those meaty thighs excites him. 

Nang makapasok si Jongin ay malakas niyang isinara ang pinto, he intentionally do it para mapansin siya ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman nagfail.

Kyungsoo stood up at ginawa ang lahat para hindi mapatingin sa shirtless na si Jongin.

Hindi ba siya nalalamigan?! 

"Are you done?" tanong niya habang nakatingin sa kotse.

Jongin leaned against the wall saka nagcross arms at tumango kahit hindi siya tinatapunan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Tapos na. Nagkaron lang ng konting problema pero ayos na. Pwedeng pwede ka nang umuwi.." napangisi si Jongin pagkatapos. 

Pwede nang umuwi. Bukas. 

"Magkano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin smirked, looking at Kyungsoo's ass. 

Tangina talaga. 

Hindi niya alam kung bakit sobrang l*bog niya ngayong gabi. 

Tangina talaga.

Hindi siya magdadalawang isip na tirahin ito sa loob ng repair shop. Madali lang naman patayin ang switch ng CCTV kung sakali. Malaki naman ang couch, comfortable at cozy naman dito sa loob.

Tangina.

Tangina talaga. Sobra. 

"Isang gabi lang. Payag ka?" 

Nag-init ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Ramdam niya. Totoo.

Pisngi sa taas at mga pisngi sa baba. 

Nanginig ang pwet niya.

Amputa?! 

Anong isang gabi? 

"W-what?" pagmamaang-maangan niya. 

Ewan ba talaga kung tama ba ang naiisip niya pero iba talaga ang mga tinginan nitong si kuya. Siguro pag hindi pa siya nakaalis don ay susunggaban na siya nito at hindi na rin siya kakawala pa.

Para san pa?

Sino bang hihindi sa sarap? 

Pero kasi ang tagal na rin simula nung huli at hindi naman niya kilala ang lalaking 'to!

No. Hindi siya magpapadala sa tukso. 

Duh? Hindi naman siya ganung klase ng tao. 

Lalong lumawak ang pag-ngisi ni Jongin nang mapansing uncomfortable na talaga si Kyungsoo. 

Well, he can make him comfortable. Very much comfortable. 

Wala naman siyang gagawin kundi humiga at maghubad. 

Sobrang determined talaga ni Jongin at hindi siya titigil hanggat hindi may hindi siya natitikman ngayong gabi.

Nanggigigil siya, promise. 

"Yun ang bayad." maikling sabi ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo finally looked at him. Pinilit nitong tignan ang mukha lang ni Jongin kahit pa hindi talaga makaligtas ang abs na 'yan. 

Ang sinful body na 'yan! 

"Are you kidding me?" mataray na tanong nito.

Jongin shook his head. "Hindi. Bakit naman? Seryoso ako." sagot nito as he ran his fingers through his wet locks. 

Pawis? Galing sa ulan kanina? 

Ewan. Hindi na 'yon inintindi ni Kyungsoo dahil naaakit na siya.

Totoo. Nag-iinit na talaga ang pwet niya. 

Ready to be touched.

Kyungsoo just stared at Jongin at alam na alam ni Jongin ang ganung mga mata. Iba ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa pinakikita niya.

His eyes were inviting kaya naglakad ito palapit kay Kyungsoo.

Muntik pang mapaupo ang bakla kundi lang nasalo ni Jongin ang likod niya at bumaba ang mga kamay sa pwet nito. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo but before he can even utter a word, he felt Jongin huge hands squeeze his globes. 

Kyungsoo let out a moan.

What was the last time he had sex with someone? Months ago. 

Ngayon niya na lang ulit 'to naramdaman. Busy rin kasi siya sa trabaho habang busy rin ang 'ex-boyfriend' niya sa ibang tao. 

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo.

Wala naman sigurong masama kung gagawin nila? Kung bibigay siya?

He needs that kind of pleasure right now. Siguro to somehow release his stress kaya naman he removed Jongin's hands on his pwet before turning around, making the latter face his back. 

Nababaliw na talaga si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang ginagawa niya. 

Jongin licked his bottom lip. Sobrang tight ng jeans ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang kita 'yung shape ng sexy ass niya. 

Siguro kahit tignan niya lang 'to lalabasan siya pero syempre tingin niya lang 'yon.

Hina naman at hindi siya papayag na titigan lang 'yon.

He needs to know how does it tastes, he needs to know the feeling of being inside that ass.

Tayong tayo na. Buhay na buhay na talaga pero hindi niya akalaing mas mag-iinit pa ang pakiramdam niya when Kyungsoo bent a little, making his ass' shape more visible to Jongin. 

"You can have that ass and all. All yours but only for tonight."


	2. Ang Makina ni Kyungsoo Doh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minekaniko ni Monico ang makina ni Kyungsoo Doh

“You can have that ass and all. All yours, only for tonight.”

Sa pagbitaw pa lang ni Kyungsoo ng mga salitang ‘yon ay lalo nang tinayuan si Jongin.

“Sandali! Dyan ka lang!” nagmamadaling sabi ni Jongin nang pagtingin niya sa taas ay nakita niya ang CCTV camera. “Wag kang aalis!” sabi nito.

Napairap si Kyungsoo.

What the hell was that?

Naduwag ba? Hindi na ba itutuloy? Tatakas na ba si Jongin?

Parang nag-iba yata ang ihip ng hangin na masyado na ring determined si Kyungsoo.

Feeling niya sinasapian na siya ng kung sinong sobrang libog na kaluluwa but no, he won’t let that yummy guy leave him just like that. Not when pumayag na siya. Kung kailan gusto na niya.

He can’t leave his horny self hanging. Kailangan mapasukan.  
Uhaw na kung uhaw. Dirty na kung dirty.

He made him!

Actually, hindi pa nga eh kaso those stares? Yung mga tinging tinatapon sakaniya kanina at ang mga pa-lick and lip bite pa nito. Who wouldn’t want to taste that hot man’s cock kung ganon?

Definitely not him.

Kaya he stood up straight and mabilis na sinundan si Jongin.  
What happened to his usual maarte self? The pabebe one?

Hindi niya alam. Hindi niya talaga alam.

Ngayon lang naman, eh.

He promised to himself na he won’t ever do it again. Mayhaps, one night stand is a must pero hindi sa lahat. Only for that sexy, moreno, good-looking guy na ayaw rin niyang pakawalan ngayong gabi.

Bago pa makapasok si Jongin sa room kung saan pinapatay ang system ng surveillance cameras ay hinarap na siya ni Kyungsoo sakaniya.

Hawak nito ang matigas na biceps.

Tangina, ang tigas talaga!

Parang masarap kagatin? Ganun ‘yung feeling.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin pero nang makita ang uhaw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay napalitan ito ng ngisi. “Yes, sir? What do you need?” mapang-asar na tanong nito that made Kyungsoo frustrated.

Gaguhan ba?

“You can’t leave me just like that! Panagutan mo ‘yung ginawa mo!” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin smirked, looking at Kyungsoo from head to toe.

Amputa. Sobrang sexy. Those curves, meaty thighs na parang pag hinang niya ang legs nito sa braso niya ay hindi niya titigilan ang mga hita na ‘yon at panggigigilan na lang din buong gabi.

Sarap lagyan ng marka.

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa mapunta siya sa likod nito. He kept his hands at his back tapos naglean siya para makabulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“Panagutan? Bakit? Buntis ka ba? Eh papasukan pa nga lang kita.” Malokong sabi nito sabay lick sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo as he felt the latter tensed a bit.

That’s it! That’s the cue.

Mabilis na humarap si Kyungsoo sakaniya kasabay ng pagpulupot ng mga braso ni Jongin sa bewang niya papunta ang kamay sa pwet nito. Inangat niya si Kyungsoo bago kinawit ni Kyungsoo ang legs niya sa bewang ni Jongin at ang mga braso niya sa leeg nito.

Jongin started kissing his neck, leaving red marks on it.  
Naglakad si Jongin papunta sa pinaka malapit na mesa.  
Fuck CCTV camera. Pwedeng pwede niyang i-delete ang clip pagkatapos.

Jongin placed Kyungsoo on the table, iaangat niya sana ang mga halik niya papunta sa labi nito nang mahinang tampalin ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya.

“One and only rule, no kissing on the lips.”

Napa-tss si Jongin. Akala ba niya he can have it all?  
Anyway sige, magrereklamo pa ba siya kung ang habol lang naman talaga niya simula pa nung una ay ang malaman at matambok nitong pwet.

Humiwalay sila sa pagkakadikit sa isa’t isa saka in-unbuckle ni Jongin ang belt niya.

Napa-lip bite si Kyungsoo.

Gago, hindi ito ang first time na makakakita siya ng tite pero excited siya.

Halata naman kasing malaki ito at mahaba.

Putangina.

Binaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng pantalon na suot before he pulled down his pants at tuluyang hubarin ito. Nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang boxers na suot.

Color black, may tatak pang Balenciaga sa garter.

Tangina. Yaman.

Original ba ‘yan?

Napailing siya sa naisip. Nakuha pa talagang mang-insulto?  
O hindi naman siya nang-iinsulto talaga dahil pwedeng-pwede niyang regaluhan si Jongin ng underwear. Ipahawak niya lang ang tite at ang itlog niya para alam niya ang size.

Fuck. Sobrang bastos niya.

Wala nang filter filter sa isip niya.

Ibababa na rin sana ni Jongin ang boxers na suot dahil wala ng paligoy-ligoy pa nang bumaba si Kyungsoo mula sa mesa at lumuhod sa harap niya.

Napa-ungol si Jongin nang hawakan nito ang clothed member niya.

Tangina hindi lang pala siya ang sobrang nalilibugan dito. Maski si Kyungsoo ay nauuhaw na rin.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo para tignan ang Jongin na nakayuko ring pinanonood siya. He licked Jongin’s dick under the cloth tapos mabilis na kumilos ang kamay niya para ibaba ang boxers saka tumambad sakaniya ang malaki, mataba, mahaba, at maugat na tite nito.

Tangina. Dinilaan niya ang labi niya. Ang sarap nito, sigurado siya ron, gago.

Hindi pa nakakapagsalita si Jongin nang dilaan ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito.

Puta. Napapikit na lang siya.

Hindi ito first time pero kakaiba ang pakiramdam ng dila ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya, lalo pang nasarapan si Jongin habang pinanonood ang maganda at sexy-ng lalaki sa baba niya nang isubo nito ang tite niya.

Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks tapos nirelease niya ulit ang tite saka ito hinawakan para mas tumayo at dinilaan mula sa baba pataas.

Napapikit na lang si Jongin.

Ang galing. Hayop. Expert sa pag-chupa.

Medyo itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na tite tapos sinubo ang isang itlog. Mga ilang beses niya rin ‘yon pinaglaruan sa bibig niya bago niya ulit dilaan ang tite pataas hanggang sa isubo ulit.  
He bobbed his head up and down. Sobrang basa pero ang sarap ng precum. Yun palang ‘yon ha? Pano kung labasan na ito, sigurado hahanap-hanapin niya ang lasa.

Kyungsoo continued what he’s doing, ang mga mata niya ay nakatingin ngayon kay Jongin na sobrang nasasarapan. Hawak pa nito ang buhok at ulo niya.

Gusto mang tignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay napapapikit talaga siya sa sobrang sarap.

Nilaliman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsubo. Deep throating na at nang i-release niya mula sa bibig niya pagkatapos ay ginanahan pa lalo si Jongin.

Ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam ng tite niya sa loob ng mainit na bibig ni Kyungsoo. What more sa pwet nito mamaya?  
Hindi na siya makapaghintay mapasok ang kweba.

Nang muling isubo ni Kyungsoo ang titeng basa ng laway niya at precum ay gumalaw na si Jongin. Ginalaw nito ang hips niya.  
Umayos nang pagkakaluhod si Kyungsoo as Jongin continued to fuck his mouth.

Putangina.

Sobrang sarap.

Maya-maya ay hindi na nakapagpigil si Kyungsoo, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants habang patuloy na tinatanggap ang tite ni Jongin sa bibig niya.

Hinubad niya ang boxers na suot at ihinagis kung saang sulok ng repair shop tapos he wrapped his fingers again sa tite dahilan para mapatigil si Jongin.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag-nginig ni Jongin nang mabilis niyang ginalaw ang ulo niya taas-baba.

Tangina. Ito na.

“Malapit na! M-malapit na! Bitawan mo na!” tarantang sabi ni Jongin dahil sa pag-aakalang ayaw ni Kyungsoo na malunok ang ilalabas niya pero umiling si Kyungsoo, sobrang determined makatikim ng tamod.

Maka-ilang ulit na galaw pa ang ginawa bago labasan si Jongin. Madami, malagkit, at masarap.

Jongin groaned as he saw Kyungsoo swallowing it. Tapos dinilaan nito ang mga natira sa tite ni Jongin.

Kapos hiningang hinila ni Jongin ang pawisan ding si Kyungsoo.  
“Your turn.” Sabi niya using his husky voice tapos marahas na itinalikod si Kyungsoo.

Good thing wala na itong underwear. Tambad na kay Jongin ang hubad na pagkatao nito at ramdam niyang may nabubuhay nanaman.

Gago. Ang kinis, ang ganda, ang laki, ang tambok.

Pinalo ni Jongin nang medyo may kalakasan ang isang ass cheek at napapikit si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag-ungol.  
Putangina. Ang sarap.

Kitang kita ni Jongin ang pagbakat ng malaki niyang kamay kaya inulit niya. Mga ilang beses din pati sa kabila. Bakas na bakas na ngayon ang kamay niya, namumula na ang dalawang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Mahapdi pero masarap.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pwet at halos mabaliw si Kyungsoo.  
Gago, ang sarap talaga amputa.

Lumapit siya lalo kay Kyungsoo. Natatouch na ng tite niya ang pwet nito pero hindi pa pwede.

Ayaw pa niya kasi may gagawin pa siya.

He bent Kyungsoo sa mesa, pinatuwad niya ito habang nakapatong ang half body sa mesa pagkatapos lumuhod sa harap.

Tangina parang nasa langit o impyerno o kung saan pero hindi niya ito ipagpapalit sa kahit anong view.

That wet asshole na kitang kita niya na ngayon dahil sa pagtuwad ni Kyungsoo.

Gago, pinkish.

Ang baby naman.

Mukhang masarap alagaan pero tangina pwede bang laspagin, ngayong gabi lang tapos ituturing as baby pagkatapos.  
Kung gusto lang naman. Walang pilitan.

Hindi na pinatagal pa ni Jongin dahil excited na rin naman siya. Napasigaw si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang basang dila ni Jongin sa asshole niya.

Fuck. Putangina.

Rimming.

The hot guy is eating him out pero hindi siya magrereklamo.  
Gago, sobrang sarap nito.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan ba kakapit. Tangina kasi wala namang bedsheet. Matigas pa ang mesa kung san siya nakapatong pero hindi nga siya magrereklamo.

Wala kasing sarap ang pakiramdam na dinidilaan ngayon ni Jongin ang butas ng pwet niya. Fuck. Sobrang sarap.  
Mas tumuwad pa si Kyungsoo, making his ass perked up high.  
Patuloy ang pagdila ni Jongin, ang sarap. It tastes sweet. Seryoso.

Hawak niya ang bewang ni Kyungsoo at mas nilapit pa ang pwet sa mukha niya. Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo nang tumigil si Jongin.

Tangina, yun na ‘yon?!

Bitin.

“What the fu-“ pero hindi pa natatapos magreklamo si Kyungsoo nang magsalita si Jongin.

“Chill, babe.” Hot na sabi nito bago hilahin si Kyungsoo kung nasaan ito naghihintay sakaniya kanina.

Nakarating sila sa pwesto kung saan may malaking couch. Binitawan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo tapos humiga, letting his dick sprang free.

“Upuan mo ‘ko.” Sabi nito at walang pag-aalinlangan si Kyungsoo na umakyat sa sofa at upuan ang mukha ni Jongin.  
Gago, bakit siya magrereklamo? Sobrang bitin.

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s thighs habang mas diniin niya ang pagkakaupo ni Kyungsoo sakaniya.  
Ewan na ni Kyungsoo.

This guy is driving him crazy.

Gago, di siya ganitong klase ng tao. Of course, game siya sa fucking pero sa stranger? This is the first time.

Bahala na kung pagsisisihan niya pero mas malaki ‘yung possibility na hahanap-hanapin niya kesa pandirihan.  
He had never felt this good before. Si Jongin pa lang ang kauna-unahang nagparamdam ng ganito.

Dila pa lang ni Jongin, pwede na siyang mahimatay sa sobrang sarap. What more kung cock na nito?

Ang malaki, mahaba, mataba, at maugat.

Kyungsoo arched his back as he felt Jongin inserted his tongue inside his hole.

Sobrang wet na niya tapos naramdaman pa niyang gumapang ‘yung kamay ni Jongin papunta sa tite niya, pumping his cock.  
Sobrang pleasurable nung feeling.

Rimming + hand job. Edi tangina, heaven.

Mga ilang beses pang napaungol si Kyungsoo nang i-angat siya ni Jongin. Inayos nito ang posisyon nila hanggang sa nakaupo na silang dalawa.

Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay nasa bewang ni Kyungsoo.  
“Handa ka na?” tanong nito, hinawi pa niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na nakadikit na sa noo niya dahil sa pawis.

Gago. Ang hot.

Putanginang ‘yan.

“C-can I.. can I ride you?” tanong nito at natawa si Jongin bago hilahin ang CEO para dikit na ‘yung upper body nila.

“Do whatever you want, baby.” He huskily whispered sa tenga nito before he licked it.

Tuwang tuwa siyang nakikitang sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya.

Kinapa ni Jongin ang ilalim ng gilid ng sofa. May iniipit ipit siya sa gilid gilid nito, eh.

Nang makapa ang hinahanap ay nilabas niya ito mula sa ilalim.

Condom.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Gago, handa? Or palagi niya itong ginagawa.

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin dahil sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at nang makuha ito ay kumindat siya habang nakakagat sa ibabang labi bago buksan ang condo.

“Para lang handa. In case..” kibit balikat na sabi nito bago isuot ang condom sa tite niyang buhay na buhay.

Muli niyang nilapit ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo tapos he leaves wet kisses.

Pawis. Sarap. Sarap kagatin.

Maputi, makinis, malaman.

Tangina. Gago.

Matapos ay inangat niya si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang tite niya sa isang kamay tapos isinakto sa butas nito bago umupo si Kyungsoo pabalik sa lap niya.

Fuck.

Napapikit si Jongin sa feeling, hindi rin nila napigilan at sabay silang umungol.

Putangina.

Mainit. Masarap. Masikip.

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi niya. Hindi niya alam kung iiyak ba siya o ano.

Matagal na simula nang huli siyang mapasukan. Ni hindi man lang siya pinrep, akala ba ni Jongin ay sapat na ang dila niya?!  
Hindi. Tangina. Sa laki at lusog ng tite niya, parang mawawarak si Kyungsoo.

“Kaya ba?” concern na tanong ni Jongin.

Tumango si Kyungsoo sabay kapit sa balikat ni Jongin.

Kailangan niya siguro nang mapanggigigilan.

Ilang sandali nang makapag-adjust si Kyungsoo ay nagsimulang gumalaw si Jongin pataas na sinabayan naman ni Kyungsoo.

He’s riding Jongin.

Fuck, ang sarap nito. Sobrang sarap.

He’s eating him whole and he wants more. He demands for a fast pace.

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat ni Jongin sabay galaw, hawak ni Jongin ang pwet niya to guide him.

Sobrang ingay lang sa loob ng repair shop. Hindi kasi mapigilan ang sobrang sarap.

“Sarap mo.” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang pagsabi sabay halik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingala naman si Kyungsoo para mas bigyang access si Jongin habang gumagalaw pa rin sa lap nito.  
Tanginang tite, ang sarap.

“Ugh, ugh..”

Nanggigigil na talaga si Jongin kaya inangat niya si Kyungsoo, inalis niya ang tite niya sa loob nito tapos tumayo.

“Tuwad.” Sabi nito saka sinampal ang pwet.

Mabilis namang sumunod ang CEO, ang mukha niya ay nakasandal sa backrest ng couch tapos si Jongin ay ipinasok ulit ang tite niya sa asshole ni Kyungsoo.

He held Kyungsoo’s hip before shoving his cock inside.

Tangina.

Pakonti-konti ay bumibilis ang galaw hanggang sa hindi na macontrol ni Jongin. Ang bilis na talaga.

He fasten his thrust more hanggang he hit Kyungsoo’s prostate.  
Nagpakawala ng malakas na ungol si bakla.

“M-more.. hit it more.” He demands na hindi naman hinindian ni Jongin.

Ilang ulit pa bago bumagal ang galaw. Hinila niya si Kyungsoo at inikot ang posisyon nito para magkaharap sila tapos he hung Kyungsoo’s leg sa balikat niya saka ulit ipinasok ang tite niya.  
Napapatingala na lang si Kyungsoo as he moves his head from right to left. Hindi na siya mapakali.

He clutched the couch’s cloth hard as Jongin continued what he was doing. Nang mawala sa normal ang bilis nito ay alam na ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.

Malapit na.

Siya rin naman.

Siguradong lalabasan siya, untouched.

Ilang beses pang gumalaw si Jongin habang malakas ang paggroan. “T-tangina, ito na.. Ugh.” Huling sabi niya bago labasan.

Napahinga siya nang malalim kasabay ni Kyungsoo na nilabasan na rin. Mabilis ang pagbaba-taas ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pareho kay Jongin na hingal na hingal din.

Tangina.

He can’t believe he just fucked this cute guy.

Hindi niya naman akalain na papayag.

Sa sobrang pagod ay bumagsak na lang si Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Hinawi naman ni Kyungsoo ang pawisang buhok ni Jongin as he felt the latter pecks his neck.

“What’s your name?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at sabay silang natawa.

Oo nga, hindi pa nila alam ang pangalan ng isa’t-isa.

 

Tangina lang kasi libog muna bago introduce yourself.


	3. Hoping Not

"Jongin. Jongin Kim." sagot ni Jongin bago bumangon.

Pinasadahan niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Hot talaga. 

Hihirit pa sana siya for round 2 nang tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo. Para pa nga itong penguin maglakad dahil he feels sore. 

Hello, ang laki ni Jongin?!

"Saan ka pupunta?" Jongin asked, staring at Kyungsoo's naked back.

Ang puti. Grabe. Did they just fuck?

Pwede pa-isa pa? Kasi ang sexy talaga. 

Naglakad si Jongin kasunod ni Kyungsoo with his naked glory. 

Syempre bakit naman siya mahihiya? Marami ang nagkakandarapa 'no. 

Almost everyone sa lugar nila ay handang lumuhod sa harap niya pero hindi naman din niya masasabing si Kyungsoo lang ang swerte sakanilang dalawa dahil sa nangyari ngayong gabi.

Silang dalawa. 

Tangina, ang sarap kaya nito pero shit lang kasi di niya pa rin pala alam ang pangalan ng ka-sex niya kanina. 

Nang makarating sila kung saan tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang mga damit niya ay nagsimula na itong magbihis. Kita pa niya kung gaano ito nahirapan sa pagsuot ng leather jeans niya.

Grabe, kain na kain ng pants 'yung mga hita niya. 

"Ikaw? Hindi mo ba sasabihin ang pangalan mo?" tanong ni Jongin at sumandal sa pader saka nagcross arms.

Take note, nakahubad siya. 

Kyungsoo looked at him, smirking.

Back to his usual self nanaman si bakla.

"You don't need to know. I'm sure makikilala mo rin ako. I'm quite surprise pa nga na hindi mo pala ako kilala?" sabi nito sabay kuha ng cardigan niya. Hindi na niya ito susuotin.

"Bakit hindi ko na kailangang malaman?" confused na tanong ni Jongin.

"Kasi hindi na importante 'yon. Hindi naman na natin kailangan pang malaman ang pangalan ng isa't isa."

"Edi bakit mo tinanong 'yung akin?" kunot noong sabi ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo shrugged. He walked towards Jongin, he tiptoed to whisper something on Jongin's ear. 

"Para alam ko ang pangalan ng taong iiwasan ko sa susunod. Bye.." sabi nito sabay kiss sa cheeks ni Jongin. 

Hindi naman kaagad nakareact si Jongin pero bago pa makalabas ng repair shop si Kyungsoo ay nagpatong siya ng limang 1k bills sa table where Jongin first ate him. 

"I think that's enough. Thank you for your outstanding performance, mister Kim. I am hoping not to see you again." Kyungsoo said before leaving Jongin dumbfounded. 

 

****

Kyungsoo frowned as he glared at his best friend na titig na titig sakaniya. Nakatayo ito in front of his desk habang nakaupo siya sa swivel chair niya.

"Did you go here para tunawin ako? Don't tell me you're also falling under my charms?" sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang nakataas pa ang kilay.

Baekhyun laughed before walking towards the couch tapos sumalampak. "Wala lang. I won't 'no, pero may napansin ako sayo." 

"What?" Kyungsoo plainly asked. 

"Nadiligan ka 'no?" diretso at walang pakundangan na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo almost choked, mabuti nalang ay wala siyang iniinom or kinakain. "W-what are you saying?" he asked tapos dumukdok pa lalo sa papers niya sa desk niya para maiwasan ang mga mata ni Baek.

Dyan talaga magaling si Baekhyun. Mang-observe at mang-usisa ng mga nangyayari sa buhay niya.

Not that he don't tell, minsan lang gusto niya isang bagsakan ang lahat like kapag gigimik sila pero si Baekhyun kasi gusto agad-agad. When you have chika, you should tell him immediately or else he will find a way para malaman niya 'yon on his own. Pati 'yung hindi na dapat ikwento, malalaman niya pa so Kyungsoo doesn't have any choice kundi magsabi, mahirap na. 

"Wala. Just ano.. momol lang. Kagabi." 

"Oh, kagabi?" tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. "You called me kagabi. I was with Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, smiling cheekily. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Ni hindi man lang siya nahiya? 

"Yeah, wag mo na ipaalala ang kababuyan niyo ng pinsan ko." 

Baekhyun laughed at what Kyungsoo said tapos tumayo ulit pero this time ay umupo na sa harap ng desk ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi naman kaya kababuyan 'yon. It's love! Anyway, who was your ka-momol last night? Grabe imagine ha? The CEO of this famous fashion clothing line ay nakikipagmomol na lang. Saan? Sino? And why were you calling us last night? Make kwento." pangungulit ni Baekhyun.

OMG. Does Kyungsoo really have to tell Baekhyun? 

Lahat? As in? 

Lahat???

Kahit siya ay hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ba 'yun nagawa, kung bakit siya pumayag and all. 

Siguro nadala lang. He admitted naman that the guy is very hot and gwapo.

He believes na 90% nang yayayain nito ay papayag, or siguro 100% or ewan niya BASTA KASI NAPAPAYAG SIYA EH.

But he keep in his mind na last na 'yon. Last na 'yon and hindi na rin naman sila magkikita after all. 

That would be the last time na makikita niya si Jongin Kim.

He's sure of that.

"Lunch tayo? I will tell you." sabi ni Kyungsoo.

He was hesitating pero knowing Baekhyun? Hindi talaga niya palalagpasin 'yon.

"Sure! Tara! Iwanan mo na 'yang mga papers mo! Let's go!" nagmamadaling sabi nito tapos lumapit pa sa pwesto niya to pull him up.

Ugh, Baekhyun!

No choice na. Kyungsoo will tell everything.


End file.
